A Shining Star
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Eliza is a girl going through lots of stress at school. She discovers that her dad is on a mission to find a Gym Leader who she has a crush on and decides to embark on her own journey! Will get dark and romantic. Rated T because I might use mild language.


**Black and White comes out tomorrow! That's the reason why I've been inspired to write this. Also, I read a partially Pokémon fanfic, so yeah… Please rate and review my first Pokémon fanfic! This is not a one shot…**

Eliza sat down on a chair in her room. She had blonde hair that went to the back of her shirt. She wore a purple shirt with a star on it and a knee-length white skirt. Eliza had two white star hairclips in her hair. She sighed and was bored of reading a book she had to read for English. She kept trying to force herself to, but she was so bored of it. It was called _Fever 1693_ **(I love that book)**. It was about yellow fever going around, and it was terribly depressing. Eliza didn't get why she had to read it, it was simply about death! What was the lesson, don't die? Eliza dropped her book, ignoring the fact she had lost her page, and climbed onto her bed, falling asleep.

"ELIZA!" Her mother yelled, waking her up. She turned towards her mother by the door, who sighed. "Eliza, dear, can't you just finish the book? Your grades are going down, in English only tremendously. You nearly failed last semester." Eliza simply nodded, annoyed that her mom was repeating her grades to her. "Is something bothering you, dear?"

"Nope, besides, I'm getting 95 in everything else."

"I know, but…"

"Shut up, I'm fine!" Eliza snapped at her mom, standing up, and walking downstairs. The truth was, she wanted more with her life. She was bored, and she wanted a journey. It all started two weeks ago, when she heard the news about the kidnapping in Orebourgh City. A man, the information about him unknown, had kidnapped Roark, the town's gym leader. Eliza has had a crush on that gym leader since she was little. Eliza, having just thirteen was always pleased that Roark was eighteen, being the youngest gym leader. She always hated Lucas, the big shot around Sinnoh, for defeating Roark easily two years ago. So, Eliza had been shaken up, and almost depressed at school, deciding not to try any more. She knew that if she worked for the detectives or police or had Pokémon of her own, she could save Roark. She abused English only because the stories that had happy endings made her mad and the stories with sad endings made her worry about Roark even more.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her father cooking **(sorry I like changing stereotypes)**. She ignored him, and went to her basement. However, she saw a computer with information on it. Eliza always had a curious mind, so she went over to the computer, and typed random buttons. The computer opened up, and asked for a password. Eliza hesitated for a minute, before typing in finneonpop, the password her father always used. Eliza never understood the "pop" part. Her father loved Finneons for some reason. The screen said, "Hello Mr. Looker," as it continued loading. It finally loaded a page with various documents. Eliza's curiosity rose as she searched through the documents. She found information about being on the search for Team Galactic who was coming back. Eliza knew her father used to be a detective two years ago. After the case with Team Galactic closed, her father wasn't very active, and he never had any searches to do. However, was her dad lying to her always? Her dad was always in a rush, but she never thought much of it. When Eliza heard footsteps, she panicked and quickly logged off, hiding behind the closet door. Her father came downstairs, and luckily, the screen asked for a password. Looker typed in the password, and the screen changed to what it was when Eliza saw it. However, Looker opened up Skype, and typed in his password, and logged in, clicking a name to call.

"Mr. Looker!" The guy said on the screen. Eliza wondered who it was. "I found more information!"

"What might that be, Barry?" Looker wondered, narrowing his eyes at the blonde who to Eliza, seemed like he had a lot of energy.

"I'm not completely sure if Roark is in Sinnoh. Byron is looking all around and he hasn't seen him anywhere, in every abandoned Galactic Building! We even got Lucas to look in the Snowpoint Temple, and Roark isn't there!" Barry explained. Looker nodded casually.

"Barry, are we completely sure Team Galactic is behind this?" Barry looked up. "I mean, it could be another team." Barry was in thought, when six more call boxes opened up.

"Looker! Any new information?" Byron asked, more of a demand. Eliza couldn't blame him, Roark was his son. However, Eliza had the dream for Roark to be her husband also… She had everything set up. She wanted to be a trainer, so she'd go to his gym, and defeat him and then say she's so sorry, and make Roark be impressed by her and ask her out!

"Barry says that he's nowhere in Sinnoh." Looker explained. Barry nodded in agreement. Eliza wondered if all of them were chatting with each other.

"Oak, could you send officers around Kanto? Your Team Rocket could be up and running again." Rowan asked Oak. Eliza was shocked, never have seen Oak in person. Well, this wasn't exactly in person, but it was closer…

"I could try, but Team Rocket has been defeated twice, so what's the chance they're up and running again?" Oak wondered.

"Well, Hoenn here had _two_ teams once, so there's a very good chance it's either Team Aqua or Team Magma." Birch suggested, stroking his beard.

"Yeah, maybe, maybe it's Unova, we've been too quiet lately." Juniper offered **(I don't know, games come out TOMORROW)**.

"Possibly Unova, I mean you're the farthest region away. It could be Oblivia or Almia also, but I doubt it." Looker said. "Any new threats against you, Elm?"

"Johto is awfully quiet right now? It's really only Sinnoh with the big news." Elm said. Byron, Rowan, Looker, and Barry all nodded, thinking.

"We'll get back together when we've come to more of a conclusion. Barry, stay out of it, you're only fifteen." Oak instructed.

"C'mon Oak, I can be useful! I've been Lucas's rival forever, and I've beaten him before!" Barry pouted.

"Well Barry, you actually have never defeated Lucas." Rowan pointed out. Barry looked away. "And Byron is a great trainer too."

"No offense Byron, you are strong, but I did defeat you!"

"Yes true Barry, after three times." Byron smirked and Barry sighed. "Fine I'll stay out… for now." Barry shut off his computer screen. They all hung up on each other, and Looker sighed, walking upstairs. Eliza quickly moved out of her hiding spot, and walked upstairs, trying to be unnoticeable. Her plan succeeded as she went over to the dinner table.

"Is dinner ready? I'm hungry!" Eliza moaned, acting like her usual self. Her mother smiled.

"It should be ready, but sadly your father burned the meal, as he was talking with some friends." Her mother narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Looker sighed, and took out the food. It was terribly burnt but they had to eat it anyway. Eliza looked at her food, and nearly puked.

"Um, I'm going to make myself a sandwich!" Eliza announced, throwing pieces of bread together and putting peanut butter and jelly on it.

"Sorry I'm late to dinner." A boy in his late teens walked downstairs.

"Just get ready, Eric!" Their mom scolded.

"Okay mother." Eric muttered, sitting down. They ate dinner, a slight awkwardness.

"You know, I met Lucas." They all looked up, Eliza not really caring because she hated Lucas. "He once entered a Pokémon Contest!"

"He did?" Looker exclaimed. "Wow, that's interesting Keira!" Keira smiled and nodded. "I still am really close with his mom!" They all nodded.

After dinner, Eliza retreated to her room. She had made something clear, she was embarking on a journey. She'd tell her parents of course, but whether they'd let her or not, she was going.

**RATE AND REVIEW! So, next chapters will get romantic and dark. I wanted to write a Pokémon story that was sort of dark unlike the anime. I might even write another chapter today! Press that little button right underneath this! Please? Also favorite this, favorite me, and subscribe! Thanks, and again, REVIEWS! RATE AND REVIEW! So, next chapters will get romantic and dark. I wanted to write a Pokémon story that was sort of dark unlike the anime. I might even write another chapter today! Press that little button right underneath this! Please? Also favorite this, favorite me, and subscribe! Thanks, and again, REVIEWS! **


End file.
